Crimson Core - Chapter 1
Monday Surpises Slowly... slowly... the white flame flickers. Right there in that spot, that bleak light wavers in the pitch black; uninterrupted, untamed. It's funny... why is it so important? Why does it feel like the closer I get, the faster my heart wants to burst out and scream? '' ''Slowly... slowly... it starts growing, changing, morphing. First menacing claws emerge from the blaze, followed by a long tail from the back. Then, large and mighty wings takes its shape, spread out as a sign of perfect freedom. Next was the awesome thing. A head emerged next from the white fire; intense eyes peering at me - no, not me - at my soul... '' ''Slowly... slowly... it begins to fade; not the flame, not in the least. Just the image... Before I could even keep a full grasp on what I was seeing... it tried to tell me something. '' ''Slowly... slowly... '' ___________________ "WAKE UP, REINA!!" the alarming scream boomed in Reina's head, sending a merry-go-round of confusion spinning in her mind but the rude awakening. Sitting up abruptly, she brought her younger brother Ken into tight headlock, annoyance written about her tired face. "You know, I REALLY think you've forgotten my rule of thumb for waking me up in the morning, Kenny-dear...~" Reina hissed at her struggling brother. "Ow, ow, owww! Mom told me to wake you up because you were beginning to oversleeep!" Ken cried out in protest, feeling Reina's grip finally go lax. She looked to the date on her alarm clock, blinking. "Oh, I forgot it's not Sunday anymore..." she simply said, forgetting about Ken for a minute. "So, you gonna let me go?" he asked with crossed arms. Reina released her captive before getting up and grabbing her towel. "Thanks, Ken. Just don't go screaming in my ear again, okay? You know I hate that..." Reina told him before walking inside the bathroom. Ken replied with a cheery "Okay!" before he trotted downstairs. Reina stepped into the shower, letting the scalding, soothing water ease her mind before the day begins. The warmth of the shower soon brought her attention back to the dream, of the white flame and the monster that formed from it. Her mind began to dwell on just majestic creature and its penetrating orange eyes that stared her down within the dream. "Just what was that thing? A dragon?" she whispered quietly to herself. Why did the beast look to her with such... longing eyes? She shook her head, clearing such thoughts. "Ehh, just a stupid little dream. No big deal at all!" Reina declared as she grabbed her favorite cherry scented wash and loyal sponge. After a refreshing wash up, Reina began to brush through her black hair, her briefly regarding the odd gray streaks that lined from the fringes and stopped at different positions. None of them stopped to her shoulders, which is where her hair ended. That wasn't the only "weird" thing about her. Her brown eyes that she always known had some sort of red tint to it now, making most of the student body at her school avoid her. She honestly didn't care, but it was still no reason to be suspicious. And to think this all started 4 months ago last year at Beaumount Highschool; ridiculous. "Oh well." she simply sighed. "At least I can get through the day without annoyances." she twirled her brush in her hand, setting it back in the basket as she saw her black hair still unkempt even after the shower. Typical; once a rebel, always a rebel in her mind. With a brief breakfast, goodbye kisses and noogies, Reina threw on her signature black jacket and a slinged backpack as she ran outside. The sun beamed down on the quaint little neighborhood, scarlet robins and perky mockingbirds singing in different harmonies until something makes them flock away. The fresh spring breeze flitted through the air at a calm rate, making the scene every more serene for the high schooler. "Man, is today gonna be a good day or what?" Reina exclaims in tune with the sunshine. Suddenly, a foreboding sensation races through her body like electricity, sending unsettling chills down her spine. She feels cold, a little scared even. Looking around, nothing was unusual. Everything was fine, except for the silence that now befalls. "What the hell is this..?" she asked herself as she felt the chills slowly began to decline. Her brown-red eyes darted all around for an extra survey. Nothing odd, nothing ominous in the least; even the bird began to sing their tunes again. "First fire monsters in my dream and then stupid superstitions... someone's gonna be after my ass today, I can tell." she sighed before she was interrupted by a "Good morning, Reina!" Reina turned around to her best friend, Alice Walker, trotting down the sidewalk towards her with a little huff of breath. "Morning, Alice." Reina replied back, obviously back to reality. "Is something wrong? You seem uneasy.." she asked with genuine concern reflecting in her soft blue eyes. Reina smiled; something made her think a mini sensor was planted in Alice's head at birth. "Naah, everything's cool. Just a little ''chilly this morning." Reina replied, brushing off the worry lightly. Alice tilted her head and adjusted her white scarf that faded to nice, blue hues at the ends. Reina briefly scanned Alice's wear today, not surprised by the long blue jeans and cute pink sweater with the Kool Kat logo she has on. Alice too had been subjected to the silent ostracizing of the student body because of the fact she wears winter clothing in spring and near summertime, and lighter clothes during winter and fall. However, Alice always has her scarf. Always. "You ready to head to school and suffer from Mr. Lawrence's mythology test?" Reina asked Alice as they went on their way on the pathway to school, unknowing to the dark shadow making its way overhead the white cotton plushes. ______________________ Fresh, dawning sunlight peeked over the dark mountain crest that towered over the populous city below its vicinity. Light reflected off the various windows of tall buildings and the few skyscrapers dominating in height. This sunlight casted its light away from the empty alleyways separating the buildings, missing the girl that limped slowly. She growled and muttered obscenities as scarlet stained her hands and midsection with no letup. She stopped suddenly, looking up with daring and cross crimson eyes. Immaterial bodies began to shape from the dark shadows that covered the alley grounds, them bodies shaping into unearthly shapes with dangerous, slit green eyes. "Well, well, well... it surely took us a while to hunt you down, you mongrol..." the first Shadow-being spoke first, his words slithering out like acid. "If you would have just come peacefully with us, we wouldn't have to put you down..." the Shadow had seethed as a bony arm is formed with four, distinct blood-red claws. The girl had absoultely no time for this. She was way beyond talking; especially with these monsters that threaten her existence as well as another... Resolute, the girl herself had begun to undergo a transformation that made the Shadow-beings immediately get on the defensive. They had no time to react as a howl resounded throughout the entire alleyway with the sound of ripping. _______________________ "Whaaaaat? I got a C!?" Nia Jackson exclaimed with shock. Reina felt a sweatdrop roll down the back of her had as she shook her head as the coincidence of both their grades. One thing the two friends surely shared in common is the fact they get the same grades on their assignments or tests; it's quite surprising to Reina actually. "Awww, don't feel bad Nia. I got a D+..." Evan Barron chuckled in slight shame, scratching the back of his blonde head. "Evan, dude, you just need to learn to study like me." Damon Bastion proudly smirked as he held up the mocking A+ upon his Mythology test. Reina felt her ears hum steam before she snatched it away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Big, bad Damon gets an A on every test 'cause he's such a smartass." Reina stated annoyingly at him. "Hey, you're just mad because you don't know how to hit the books, dumbass!" Damon said as he struggled with Reina for the paper. Alice made a concerned look. "You guys, please don't fight. I mean it's just a test after all, right?" she intervened as the peacekeeper. "Seriously." Nia added. Reina pushed Damon on the ground by his face as she sighed. "Alright, Alice. Whatever you say. Truce?" Reina gave her hand out to the defeated Damon. Damon took her hand as he stood up, taking back his paper. She couldn't study much at all last night due to the weird headaches that has been buzzing her in and out of an unconscious state. Reina had given up and retired to bed where she met her friendly Dragon friend in her dream. "I guess for now." Demon complied as he dusted his dark blue shirt. Just in time, the school bell ringed the nerves of the student body as they all began to flood the hallways and leave school for the day. The five friends promptly leave the classroom, Reina giving a goodbye to Mr. Lawrence. "Hey, I expect less slacking next time, Reina," Mr Lawrence playfully scolded as he stood a small tongue out at her. A bright red object flies at the teacher, smacking him straight in the forward as the apple falls into his hand. "Owwww.." "When I actually feel like it, Mr. Lawrence," Reina smirked to the teacher before leaving out the door. Mr. Lawrence couldn't help but smile as he removed his disoriented glasses from his face. As Reina left, his eyes becomes more observant when he looks out the window at the sky, as if he was gauging something. "Well you guys and girls, __ practice beckons so I'll being seeing ya!" Nia departed from the clique as she runs down the opposite street from their direction. "Aww that sucks, now it's just down to the four of us." Evan said, slipping his hands in his jacket pockets. "That's why me and Reina will make it up to Nia when she's not busy." Alice added in. Reina remembers a while back the little trip they had planned for the upcoming Snow Festival in January. It's an annual celebration in Beaumont City where rare yet dazzling snow will fall only once a year, blanketing the entire city for at least a month. The much mild climate around the area barely gives the snow a chance to survive. So as an old tradition, the people of Beaumont would gather around Luculia River to enjoy a vivid and blissful evening. Reina's favorite time at the festival was when all of her family, including her father at the time, would happily indulge in the beauty of the white crystals and clusters of lacy, fair pink luculias. That last time Reina had ever spent time with her father before he passed away the following month. Again, the tight, black knot at the center of her stomach threatens an unrelenting sadness. Putting up a her prized mental wall, Reina blocks out the emotional surge as the group continue on the way towards the Downtown Beaumont. The typical bustling traffic of Downtown seems more stable today, the stores and shops open to any ready consumers and young buyers of the sort. Most of the boutiques and outlets are concentrated due east, where most tourists would enter or leave around this time of year. As of such, that is the destination of the small clique. A trend has recently surfaced for buying things much early before the event or holiday that may be three of four months __ to avoid last minute shopping and crowded stores. Either way, both situations are inevitable. "Alrighty, maybe we should look for some really stylish and casual wear this time around." Alice suggested as she takes her cute, heart-shaped purse from her backpack. "That's usually the gameplan." Damon yawned, presuming a nap is more needed at the moment. "Well, just don't be that one person that buys a thigh-high and strapless dress just to get guys." Evan chuckled to himself as everyone else followed with a laugh. Who knew that Amanda Evergreen could give blondes a better reputation than they already had last year at the Snow Festival. "I think her legs were actually blue." Damon sighed to himself in an amused fashion. "She sure got something, alright; frostbite." Reina finished as they walked into the ''fabulous ''Catherina's Boutiquet. A fine array of clothing attire in various sizes and styles sport themselves proudly on the silver hangers and racks. The specials for the next few months leading up to the Snow Festival is many gorgeous and handsome winter clothing; casual and formal to amazingly mainstream and attractively dainty. Evan and Damon immediately went off the males section of the store, only to be greeted by a plump yet energetic and colorful Miss Catherina. Alice and Reina couldn't help but smile at the healthy woman's vigor in both people and fashion as they began to go through the many clothes they may want to try out. "So Alice, whatcha gonna where this year?" Reina asked as she was going through some long-sleeved shirts. "Hmmm, I'm interested in maybe a nice and warm sweater-dress this year." Alice squealed some to herself. "How about you Reina?" "I was thinking my usual casual wear again." "Again? Come on, Reina, you gotta make a change!" Alice urged her with a pout. "What are ya gonna do about it?" Reina smirked at Alice before poking her forehead. Alice's eyebrows became drawn together, giving her a slightly intimidating look as she flailed her arms at Reina. "Darn you, Reina! Why won't you ever change for just this one time!" Alice cried out at her. "Maybe because I just don't want to." Reina stuck her tongue out at the brown-haired girl as she held her back by the forehead easily. Getting Alice riled up was a little too fun. "But." Alice stopped her futile resistence. "But?" "If you get me some icecream across the street, then maybe I'll think about doing something different for a change." Reina proposed more cooly, her smirk replaced with a meaningful grin. "Fine! But make sure you wear something pretty as well!" Alice made ascertain to the promise. Reina almost blanched at the though of a skirt. No way on this Earth. "Sorry Alice, you know how I feel about skirts and too much leg-age like the snooty girls at our school likes to wear." Reina noted as she ran a hand through her grey-streaked black hair. "I know, I know. You don't have to wear a skirt." Alice tiredly added in. "Alright then, I guess we're settled." "Good! Now I'm going to go look over here some more.." Alice said as she wandered off into the multicolored jungle of cotton and silk, a few choices in hand. Reina smiled some before going back to searching. "Hehehe, at least it'll make her happy." she said to herself with an open heart. Just as Reina feels content in her situation, the distrubing sensation had raced through her core, making her still as stone this time. The only thing she could move was her head as she steadily raised her head to some flat, black forms racing through the outside front of the Boutiquet. The colors in Reina's vision began to swim and contort into an unnerving black and white perspective, feeling herself move coldly to the front of the store. She has no idea where she is going, or what is happening. All she could think of is the destination she is being robotically lead to. The mesmerized girl briefly saw the tail of the shady forms move into an alleyway, it being a considerable distance from the Boutiquet. Turning the corner, Reina hazily made of the dark silhouettes of the Shadow-beings glaring deviously at her with slit, dark green eyes. Unable to process what is going on, she simply walked inside the alley, coming to a stop in front of the ghastly figures. A ghost of a smile crept onto the face of one of the Shadows, its thin arm coming forth with its menacing claws. Reina thought they had been submerged in a pool of fresh blood for a long time. The Shadow had spoken something inaudible for Reina to hear, raising his claws overhead as they grew in size slightly. Reina, still dazed by whatever is delaying her ability to know what is going to happen, felt another sensation race through her; this time, it was more of an awakening moment. Before she knew it, something came down from the sky at a blinding speed and connected a sharp foot to the Shadow's face. The black creature flied against the wall, its body seeping off like a thick liquid. The mysterious boy landed down in the center of alley, bearing a ravaged brown cloak and white draconic wings coming from his back. A flashback from Reina's dream crosses her mind as she regained hold of reality. "What.... happened?" is the only thing she could muster from her mouth. The Shadow had recollected itself as its eyes shifted into an angry scarlet. "Just when I had finally found you, you're already getting involved in shit." said the boy in an irritated tone. "What are you talking about? And just who are you!" Reina defended. "I'll tell you later after I take care of handsome and beautiful right here." the boy retorted, cracking his knuckles together. "You sure have a sharp tongue, Demon." the Shadow seethed acerbicly. "But how fateful it must be for us to attack your gullible guardian..." The boy's orange eyes immediately narrows before he brings his hand to the hood, removing it completely along with the cloak as it flies away on the wind. Dull white hair in a spiked messy state is present, the rest combed to the back of his neck. Reina instantly feels a connection with this boy, like the same feeling she had in her dream. Turning back, the boy locked his iridescent orange eyes with Reina as she felt her heart skip a few beats from the sheer intensity in them. "The name's Kazuya Ryuken. And I'm only going to say this once - LEAVE NOW!" Category:Crimson Core Chapters